1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a system and method of awarding trophies in previously released or sold video games, without modifying the original game. More specifically, the present invention relates to defining, detecting and awarding a set of trophies for the players of the previously released games.
2. Background Discussion
Generally, trophies are an important part of modern gaming. However, often, older games do not have the capability to award trophies to player. In order to enhance the gaming experience, it would be desirable to be able to award trophies to users playing older games that were not introduced with the trophy feature.